Various special purpose weapons have been proposed for hand combat. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,475, which discloses a weapon with a plurality of blades. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 584,396 and DES 35,720 disclose multipurpose knives and tools having blades desposed of substantially ninety degrees to each other.
However, there is no known martial art weapons which will permit a multiplicity of maneuvers including stab, poke, club, rake, or slash and also be formed so as to permit defense against an opponent with a cutting or stabbing weapon.